The Note
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: One night, Raven is disturbed by a mysertious man in a white cape. What happens when he threatens her life..and Beast Boys? Please RxR RxBB
1. How It All Began

Hi everyone, this is my third fanfic so I have some practice. Please let me know what you think I am trying to be a good writer so give me every opinion on your mind!

Raven was sitting in her room the day after Malchoir betrayed her. She was thinking how for the 5 seconds she held beast boy how good she felt inside but how wrong it felt since she still had some feeling for Malchoir. "Why me? I need to keep these emotions under control…. Must show nothing!".

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she repeated as she meditated.

All of the sudden her window broke and she broke out of her meditation state and ran over to the window in panic to see how the vandal was. She only saw a person running away wearing a pure white cape. She knew who it was and she wanted to forget she even saw them. She picked up a brick where the broken glass laid. Attached to the brick was a note.

She read what it said and she lost breath at that moment. Then the titans ran in to see if that's where the sound came from.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin said.

"He's back….."

Sorry it was short but that's I could think of for the time being. If you wish to give me advice or comment or suggest how I should write the next chapter please send all e-mails to my e-mail at 


	2. Mystery Man

"Who's back?"

"It's a long story…but I guess I have time to tell it.

It happened when I lived in Azarath. We were in training at this combat camp that every child at the age of 5 must attend. Like any other camp we stayed there for about 2 weeks. During our time there we practiced meditation and levitating. I was levitating myself to get on to this platform the only thing was there was no safety nets or anything to catch you if you fell. Well I had a lot of issues there and I kept thinking how much I hated it and how much I didn't need this training. With that on my mind and trying to levitate made my head ache and I couldn't concentrate and I fell when I reached about 50 feet in the air.

Whenever I fell, a man in a white cape caught me before I hit the ground. I was furious at being saved by a man so I punched him in the face and he dropped me but I levitated myself so I didn't fall. I chased after him and he led me into this deep thick forest. He stopped at the edge of this cliff. He paused for a few minutes and this is what he said to me "you have filled me with anger and so those around you will fill with anger for you". The only way to break this curse is to find your true love.

I escaped my planet because my people ran me out and when I came here no one treated me with hatred. He wanted me to suffer for what happened that day and he wanted me to suffer for a long time."

Without saying another word Raven picked up the note and placed it in a locked box so she could read it later. After all the glass was cleaned up and a new window was replaced everyone went to sleep except Raven and Beast Boy….


	3. Their Plan

Raven was up all night trying to figure out why he was back. She was suddenly interrupted in thought by a knocking at her door. It was beast boy. "Look, I know this is gonna sound weird but maybe you need some protection?" then beast boy morphed into a ferocious dog. "Fine, but you watch from outside the door" and with that said she closed her door in his face. BB's ears dropped down and he lay on the floor.

**On the other side of town**:

The white capped man took off his cape. "It's so good to see that look of fear on her face once again. And to think Malchior couldn't live to see this day coming. Oh well, I'm sure Rorek would love to be here for it". And he started chanting to communicate with Rorek.

"Yes?" answered Rorek.

"The time has come"

"Already?"

"Yes, I will be around tomorrow night and we will have our revenge!"

Raven could hear every word that they were saying. Their telepathic communication waves connected with her while she was meditating.

"I need to prepare for what's coming, but first I have to figure out what they meant by 'revenge'."


	4. Visit From A Friend

"There isn't anything I could do to prevent this. He wants revenge because I never loved him and because I hurt him. How dare he come after me like this, I'll kill him!"

She looked over at the drawer where she hid the note attached to the rock. She walked slowly over the drawer and was just about to open when there was a knock at her door. She sighed in relief. She opened the door to see Starfire standing there.

"Hello friend, might I speak with you for a moment?"

Raven just let her come in without saying a word to her. "Did you need something?" she finally managed to say.

"No, I am very worried about you, I fear that you are in great danger. I have this strange feeling that tomorrow will be a not so good day"

"You may be right, but we will have to see what happens and then take it from there. Now was there anything else you needed?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that you are the closet thing I have to a sister besides Blackfire" with that said she hugged Raven and left.

At that moment she realized that her friends would be there by her side no matter what obstacle she was to over come….


	5. Another Problem

Ahhhh! Raven screamed from her bed. She had a horrible dream and she couldn't help but sweat and have heavy breathing. BB and Robin burst in. BB was morphed as a tiger and Robin had his bird-r-ang ready to throw. Raven looked at them with a look of oddness, the 'what the hell are doing' look.

"Um, is everything ok?" said Robin starting to look a little embarrassed. BB morphed into a rat and ran behind Robin hiding from Raven's look.

"I'm fine, so will you please let me continue sleeping?"

"Sure"

Robin and BB left the room. Raven started meditating trying to calm down.

The next mourning she went out of her room and into the main room. Only Robin was there. They looked each other in the eye and then BB and Cyborg racing each other to the game station interrupted the silence.

Raven left the room and sat on the roof. Starfire came up on the roof and sat beside her.

"Raven, please, tell me what's on your mind? That man in white isn't the only thing wrong I can tell"

"It's nothing…."

"I have no else to do, Robin is practicing combat, BB and Cyborg are playing the video games and everything in the city is quiet. So, please tell me what's wrong."

"Alright"


	6. Plan for Trap

"Well, see, I know the man in white is after me because I never loved him. And, he has hypnosis and he can get me to marry him against my will. But, if that happens I could never…."

"Love Beast Boy? I see how you look at him. You like him (a lot) and I see the way he looks at you. He likes you too."

"Yeah, but I hate expressing my feelings. Feelings control my powers that's why I hide everything and show nothing."

Mean while:

"I will get Raven, even if it's the last thing I do," said the man in white. "I will contact Rorek and he can trap that little Raven in her own home. She won't expect any sort of trap in her own room, let alone in the home of the Titans!"

As the man in white began chanting a way to get in contact with Rorek he got a voice saying this. "hey Akuji, long time no see."

"I need a favor"

"Yes?"

"Are you still trapped in that book in the trunk in Ravens' room?"

"Yes"

"Good, I need you to trap her for me and bring her to me"

"Ok, when do you need her?"


	7. Thank You!

This is just a chapter to thank everyone who's helped me so far.

Thanks Rachael for the names of my characters. I really appreciate it!

Thanks Shane for the ideas for my upcoming chapters.

Thank you those of you who have read my fanfic and who have reviewed it. Please more reviews!

If anyone has AIM or MSN messenger please let me know because I have both and please feel free to talk to me on there and give me ideas or just give me your opinions.

AIM- mamimi1313

MSN- 


	8. A Good Look at the Past

"Starfire, I must go now. It's getting late and I am going to meditate. I will see you later."

And with that said, she left and went to the center of her mind and looked at her past. What had really happened back then, not just what she had said happened.

PAST

"Ok Raven, you're up. Just elevate yourself until you reach the top of the platform and then slowly come back down"

"Alright"

As Raven almost reached the top she began having stress signals in her mind which threw her off and she laid on the platform for awhile until she regained control. As she slowly let herself down, some grabbed her.

"Hey babe, wanna have a good time with me? You know you love me…"

But before he could say anymore, Raven had smashed him over the head with a rock. After knocking him out, she carried him down and the trainer expelled the man from the training camp for good. Raven had never seen him since then. She only sensed him when she brought Malchior out of the book…

"That's it…." Raven whispered.


	9. Reopening

"RAVEN!"Robin screamed.

Raven gasped looking at the water thrashing against the rocks right in front of her. She fell off the roof of titans' tower during her meditation. The anger she was feeling from thinking of her past threw her off balance.

She levitated to the top of the roof.

"Thank you"

"What happened?"

"Nothing" raven said as she walked away with the worst expression on her face

She walked into her room and stared angrily at the chest that held the book that released Malchoir.

"I hate you so much. I'm going to end this once and for all!"

She walked over to the chest and opened it and picked up the book. She sat it on a podium. She opened the book to the page where it showed Malchoir and Rorek.

"Well, hello there beautiful"

"Shut up"

"What's the matter? Having a little trouble?"

"You know why I'm here, and you are going to tell me how to end it or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else your life will be in grave danger"

"Fine, don't start shooting flames out of your eyes. The answers all lye in the note that you received. He knew you wouldn't read it until you absolutely had to. But, you will be in for a surprise once you open it. I can't day anymore"

Raven closed the book and put it away. She looked at the night stand which held the note that she had to be desperate enough to read.

"Okay, you can do this. Just get it over with"

She walked over to the night stand and opened the note.


	10. Note from Him

"To my dearest Raven,

You know this would have happened, sometime or another. But you let this happen! You never gave me a chance! I see that you have your eye on that green character. Well, guess what? He's going to be out of the picture, once and for all. That way, I can have you all to myself. When you least expect it, when you try to find him he won't be there. He will be dead! You only brought this upon yourself and you know it. I only asked for one chance to show you that I loved you, but no, you pushed me away before I even got close. I will get destroy anyone who gets in my way. Well, I best not try to distract you, you are after all going to keep everyone under watch aren't you? Ta-ta Raven!"


	11. Captured

Raven gasped.  
"No" she said under her breath so soft that no one heard her. She ran out of her room and frantically ran to Beast Boy's room. She got there and she couldn't find him. She went to the kitchen and he wasn't there. She went to the living room and there he was sitting on the couch playing video games with Cyborg.   
"I should have known"

She waited for his game to be which seemed like forever and a day before they finished. Beast Boy was shocked to see Raven sitting there watching them until the end.

"Yo, Raven!"

"Come with me" she said

He followed her to her room and there she had boxes of supply food and a portable video game station and everything else that would keep him occupied for as long as it would take to keep him hidden and under surveillance.

Raven told the others about what was going to happen. She had Starfire watch Beast Boy while she and the others went to find Akuji (if you haven't been paying attention, that's the man in white).

After they went off to find Akuji, Starfire and Beast Boy were playing video games. When suddenly Akuji broke through the window…

Don't worry, only a few more chapters (I hope) and then you will find out what happens! I may need some ideas on the ending so if you have any, please e-mail me! Thank you!


	12. Hostage and Ransom

Akuji went after Beast Boy but then Starfire got in his way.

"You won't get him until you go through me!"

Akuji grabbed Starfire by the hair and threw her through a wall. She got back up without hesitation, sure that the others would be back as soon as they heard what was going on at the tower.

Akuji was wearing his usual white cape with the most evil smile she had ever seen, just looking at him gave her chills.

'He isn't as tall as me, but he might be as strong' thought Starfire

She threw star bolts at him until she knocked him down but he got right back up. She kicked him across the face and even tried to poke him in the eyes, but she couldn't see where they were under the hood on his cape. She grabbed some of Ravens sculptors and some other of her weird items in her room and threw them as hard and as quickly as she could.

It was no use.

With one strike he knocked her down. And she didn't get up.

Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew out the already opened window.

Akuji caught him in a force field, something just like Ravens, only white.

Mean while:

"I don't know where he is hiding, but it has to be somewhere near for him to know watch when I read the note and…wait" Raven stopped in mid sentence just realizing that if he watched her read the note, he must of watched them all leave and knew where Beast Boy was.

"We have to go back to the tower, now!" said Raven

When they got there they found Starfire lying under a pile of debris. Robin quickly attended to her. Raven knew Beast Boy was gone, and that Akuji had him hostage. What she didn't know is why he didn't wait for her to return. He would have wanted Raven to witness his kidnapping and then have even more anger watching Beast Boy scream for help when she wouldn't have been able to stop him.

She walked over to what was once her bed and looked on a pillow that was in perfect condition from the fight. There upon it, was another note.


	13. Letter From Raven

"Dear Raven,

If you ever want Beast Boy back, you will come to the park at 3 am this Friday. (Btw, it's Monday). If you no longer wish to see Beast Boy then you will come at 3:01. I will except to see you there."

"Why was I so foolish?" Raven asked herself

She looked at her friend who was in critical condition. She saw how much Robin wanted her to come to and how he would do anything for Starfire.

"Robin, may I speak with you?"

Robin just had Cyborg leave the room, he didn't want to leave Starfire.

"Look Robin, what happened…"

"It's not your fault. It's his fault."

"No, it is my fault, if I had stayed with Beast Boy then Starfire wouldn't have gotten hurt and I probably would have defeated him by now. Any way, I'm going out for awhile, I will see you Saturday."

Robin just watched her walk out of the room and he walked over to the window and watched her float off.

"Uh…. Ro…Bin?"

Robin turned around to see Starfires' emerald eyes barely open.

"Starfire, you're awake!"

"Yes, but I fear I did not stop the man in white from taking away Beast Boy. Did you stop him?"

"No, he has gone by the time we got the signal."

"You will find him. He may be stronger then me, but he isn't stronger then Raven."

Starfire went back to sleep and then Cyborg walked in the door.

"Hey, when she wakes up give her this."

"What is it?"

"A letter, from Raven. She told me to give it to Starfire a.s.a.p."


	14. Ghost from Her Past

Starfire woke up in a daze; first everything was a plastic blur then everything seemed to get into focus. She noticed that Robin was tired from waiting for her to wake up and Cyborg still staring at the computer monitors waiting for an answer.

"Hello my friends!" said Starfire eager to see her friends and see how Raven was doing. "How is Raven?" They all looked at each other and waited for someone to say something before she started to get suspicious. "She left you a letter" said the brave masked boy.

Starfire opened it carefully and read it thoroughly.

"Dear Starfire,

We have been friends for a long time and I know it doesn't seem like it since I always clam up around people. But you have really been like a sister to me and I want to thank you. Never has anyone been so caring and nice to me. You treated me normal, like I was just a regular, average person. Thank you for that.

I'm sorry you had to get involved in this and that you were hurt because of me. Please forgive me, I had no intentions of hurting you and/or getting anyone involved. Please explain this to the others.

That is why I have to go and destroy the ghost from my past. If I don't, he will only hurt my friends. He has Beast Boy, and I admit I feel something for him. I need to at least save him from Akujii. If I don't return, tell Beast Boy that I loved him.

Your friend,

Raven"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in months, been very busy and I'm terribly sorry. I will finish the series shortly for you, my loyal fans.

Brittany


	15. A Sign

It had all come down to this. Raven wanted to preserve her powers so she walked to the address given. It took awhile but once she arrived she knew there was no turning back. Her objective: to get her friend out of there alive even if it means her own life.

Titan Tower:

Starfire lay there thinking of how her friend would manage to get out of there alive. He had taken her down within moments. She wasn't self-centered but she was rather strong and Raven wasn't much stronger. She was concerned and planned to try to sneak out to try to help Raven. She knew Robin would object and say that she needed rest, which is why she couldn't tell him that she was going to leave.

Back to Raven:

It took her awhile but she got up the internal strength to go and get Beast Boy and fight Akujji to the death. Before she entered though she combined with all the other Ravens in her mind (to make the white Raven). Only then would she have enough strength and power to take down Akujji.

She busted down the door to see a long dark, dusty hallway that seemed to lead endlessly through the tower.

Raven started walking waiting for a noise or anything to show her a direction to go or any passageways that might have led to Beast Boy.

It seemed like hours until she finally got a sign. She found Beast Boys communicator broken in front of a staircase that went down…


	16. Death of Akujji

Starfire paced the tower in panic, worrying about Raven who she was sure was going to be injured but knew that Beast Boy was her objective and would do anything she could possibly do to save him.

Raven stared the staircase that leaded into only darkness. With her newly transformed self she knew that there was no way she could lose this battle against him. As she started down the stairs she heard cries of pain and with every scream she began to walk faster to a point where she just started to run down the stairs.

When she arrived to the screaming she saw Beast Boy strapped to a table that with each minute he was there an inch lowered on the axe swinging above his body. Eventually, it would slice him in two.

She was about to help him when Akujji appeared.

"Go any closer and he will be decapitated on the spot."

Raven knew this wasn't going to be easy but she made it seem like there was no fear inside her and that nothing made her fear.

"Fight me" Said Raven in a deep voice.

"No"

"Why not?"

"That isn't the way you are supposed to be. You are in white not dark blue. Change back to the normal Raven so this can be skin on skin, real on real."

"Only if you go back to your normal self and not change in the middle of battle."

"Agreed."

Raven went back to the Raven with no emotion or feeling. But it still killed her inside to see Beast Boy in fear and being tortured.

Without any sign of motion she attacked head on. She used the black mind daggers that she used to stab evil with in her mind. Only this time, they came real. It slowed him down but he kept coming.

With everything she had she ended up slitting his throat and he bled to death on the floor of his own 'home'.

She was tired and weak and couldn't stand up any longer. She collapsed out of weakness. Beast Boy transformed into an ape and broke free of his restraints. He walked over and picked Raven up and then carried her back to Titans Tower.

Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Sorry the battle scene was short, I'm not good with battle scenes. Sorry. Anyway, I plan to conclude this story soon; but with a surprising ending. Don't miss it!


	17. Virus

Raven was in critical condition for almost a month before she started to show improvement. When she woke up she felt that something wasn't right but not really sure what it was.

Beast Boy then appeared and asked her how she was feeling. She looked around the room and found many flowers such as roses, lilies, and other assortments. She saw a teddy bear with bat wings from Starfire. That made her smirk.

She looked at Beast Boy and told him she was fine.

Then Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the room. She noticed Robin and Starfire holding hands. To herself she thought '_I knew it would happen eventually. I'm glad they are together'_.

"Did you tell her yet?" asked Cyborg.

Raven got a suspicious look on her face and then looked at Beast Boy who was now sweating with fear.

"Well...uh...um...see...there's...well..."

"Out with it!" Said Raven who was beginning to get impatient with him.

Cyborg pushed Beast Boy out of the way.

"There's a virus in your body, it's almost impossible to cure. We were glad when you woke up, there's a chance you can die within a month or two depending on the rate of the speed of the virus. It is possible to cure, but it's almost impossible to find." Said Cyborg

Beast Boy fainted once we was done, Raven just shook her head at that.

"You mentioned 'almost' plenty of times in your explaination. So there is a chance. Where is the cure located?"

Robin stepped forward.

"It's located...in the hands of Slade..."

"How is that possible? I thought he was dead?" asked Raven

"See, he had a series of viruses and cures for them in his old hide out. We just don't know where it was."

Raven felt like she was losing more hope by the moment.

"But, all of his hide outs have an important meaning to us. Each one of them is based on our personallity. When I fought him in the old junk yard, it meant that I was unable to control how much emotion and feeling I keep inside of me, hense the junk being left there and forgotten, just how my emotions and feelings will soon be" said Robin.

So, we just need to find our true selves, then go from there...right?" asked Raven

Cyborg spoke again, "They could be anywhere on the planet..."

Raven sighed, but she knew not to give up hope...


End file.
